


未来可期（九十一）

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina





	未来可期（九十一）

原本想的挺容易，不过是对一段稍微有些激情的戏而已。  
可当真的和白宇对着站在包间那块空地上时，朱一龙就开始不自在起来。  
算上他们两个，包间里一共有三十二个人，全都是这三个月以来每天在组里抬头不见低头见的同事。  
在这些人的面前对那种戏…额…  
他不是没拍过激情戏，拍戏的时候还有那么多机器对着呢，可也没有哪一次是像现在这么紧张的。  
对象是白宇，感觉到底是不同的。  
毕竟心里喜欢着，怎么也做不到和别人对戏时那种置身事外的冷静自持。  
朱一龙有些无措的用指尖挠了挠侧颈，从脸到脖子全都是绯红的一片，紧张到一时之间竟然不知道该怎么开始才好。  
反观白宇，他现在的状态简直和朱一龙截然相反。  
已经被酒精占据了大半意识的白宇同志整个人都处于一种异常亢奋的状态，他又是来回踱步子又是不断扭颈松腕的，完全是一副跃跃欲试迫不及待的状态。  
朱一龙有些头疼的微微蹙眉。  
平日里的白宇总是撩人而不自知，无意识的散发着他的可爱和帅气，对朱一龙也还算规矩，除了喜欢偶尔偷偷摸摸的亲亲他抱抱他占占小便宜以外，并没有什么太出格的表现。  
可是今天因为酒精的作用，白宇对着他大胆了许多。  
动手动脚自不必说，还动不动就冒出来一句骚话，盯着他的目光炽热得仿佛要立刻扑上来扒光了他似的。  
这让他怎么顶得住啊？  
白宇歪着头，对着已经满脸绯红的他龙哥邪笑，“龙哥…来吧…开始吧！”  
事到如今，骑虎难下。  
想要后悔是绝对来不及的了。  
朱一龙只觉得几分钟前劝白宇答应对戏的自己就是个傻子，这不是搬石头砸自己脚，挖坑把自己给埋了吗？  
包间里的人不约而同的噤了声，离得近一些的还往远处退了退，特别自觉的给两个人创造了静谧而宽敞的表演空间。  
白宇笑吟吟的对着朱一龙挤了挤眼睛，用拳头抵着嘴角轻咳了一声，“开始吧。”  
说完，白宇过去搀住朱一龙的手臂，扶着他坐在了旁边的椅子上，随即带着笑音说道。  
“沈教授，你看你，酒量不行还要替我挡酒，哪有你这样儿的人？”  
朱一龙本来还没反应过来，就那么直着身子乖巧的坐着，闻言抬起头来，好看的桃花眼一眨不眨的瞧着他。  
神情正是沈巍独有的那份清冷。  
但是那双眸子却水润润的，带着些懵懂和呆滞，一副被酒精侵蚀了神志的半迷糊样儿。  
白宇被他龙哥的诱人模样撩的心口直发痒，连忙转过身走到了墙角的小柜子边，抓起几张纸巾，当做毛巾那样煞有介事的拧了拧。  
“我给你弄条毛巾擦擦脸。”  
身后一点动静都没有，白宇还以为他龙哥没接上他的戏。  
可等他转过身来，却发现那人不知何时已经站了起来，正靠站在他身后半米处的墙边，直勾勾的盯着他看。  
目光深沉，带着满满的侵略性，压迫感十足。  
白宇轻吸口气，把手里攥成一条的纸巾递了过去，“给你。”  
朱一龙仍是盯着他看，过了十多秒后才缓缓抬起手来，但却没有接纸巾，而是直接抓住了白宇的纤细手腕，一使力把他拽了过去。  
白宇本就没他力气大，被拽的一趔趄，整个人都扑了过去，他愣了一瞬，下意识的圈住了朱一龙的腰，可还没待他站稳，朱一龙就抓着他的双肩将他压在了墙面上，凶狠的吻了上来。  
朱一龙的动作近乎暴戾，直接就咬破了白宇的下唇，血腥气在紧贴着的唇间晕染开，让两个人都升腾起了真实的欲念。  
但他们还没忘记自己是正在对戏。  
朱一龙完全展现出了平时从没流露过的一面，他近乎撕咬的在白宇唇瓣上啃噬，双手还毫不客气的撕扯着白宇身上那件薄外套。  
白宇被他龙哥这狂野的一面震得愣了好几秒。  
不怪他不专业，实在是因为他龙哥的表现太让他惊讶了。  
平日里摸一下亲一下都要脸红的人，居然能热情放纵至此，白宇只觉得情欲直往身体的上下两个方向冲，真恨不得就这么和他龙哥真枪实弹的做了。  
遵循着本能，白宇搂紧了他龙哥的腰，将纤长的手指沿着那人的T恤下摆探了进去。  
指头触上那人细腻温热的脊背肌肤，不禁让白宇想起了上次他龙哥醉酒后两个人的炙热缠吻，他眯了眯眼，将整个手掌贴上了他龙哥的后腰，爱不释手的揉了又揉。  
可还不待他再更进一步的抚摸那人，突然被对方拦着腰抱了起来，双脚离地转了一圈后，直接被那人按在了身后并排放着的椅子上。  
椅子在瓷砖地面上蹭了一下，发出刺耳的“咯吱”声，白宇后腰被磕的一痛，忍不住发出一声轻哼。  
朱一龙这才反应过来，刚才的自己太忘形了，身下的是椅子，不是软乎乎的床，谁被这么摔一下能受得了？  
他用双手紧抓着椅背和椅子边儿，撑着身子看着疼得直蹙眉的白宇，正要问他哪儿磕疼了，却见白宇眸光一转，噙着笑意用指腹蹭了蹭唇上的血迹。  
然后…说出了那句经典台词。  
“宝贝儿…你也太辣了！”  
白宇用那双黑亮的眸子紧盯着朱一龙瞧，眸中是毫不掩饰的惊艳和迷恋。  
这么好看的人，是他的恋人。  
真是一件想想就能让他满心甜意的事。  
朱一龙的心疼和担忧都被白宇直勾勾满含爱意的目光给消了个干净，他咬紧牙关眯了眯眸子，只想把这个诱人的妖孽给就地正法了。  
白宇可不知道他龙哥在想什么，反而更加放肆起来，他伸手搂住朱一龙的腰，一边半坐起身子一边把那人往下拉，直接把朱一龙拽的跨坐在了他腿上，而后轻佻的勾着他龙哥T恤的衣领子，用指尖在那人的胸口画圈儿。  
“嗯…”朱一龙有些无措的抓着白宇身后的椅背，被撩的全身都麻酥酥的仿佛过了电。  
恍惚间，被情欲占领了的脑子恢复了一丝清明，朱一龙反应过来他们这是在对戏，一旁还有人在看，他们可不能太忘形了。  
可下一秒白宇却突然袭上来，对着他的锁骨吮吻了一下，发出一声情色意味十足的轻响。  
不止如此，白宇还特没有自觉的说了一句，“我都打算放过你了，是你自己投怀送抱的。”  
朱一龙眸色一凛，舔着后槽牙轻哼了一声。  
他之前真的是对白宇太温柔了，才会让他跟赵云澜犯同一个错误。  
居然痴心妄想，以为自己是上面的那个。  
看来不给他点儿教训是不行了。  
朱一龙脑子里的最后一丝理智就这么断了。  
他用舌尖顶了顶牙根，握着白宇的双肩将他往后推了推，随即倾身压上去，不顾白宇的挣扎一口咬在了他突出的喉结上。  
“嗯…”白宇眉头一皱，疼得整个人都精神了，脑子里想好的台词也没了影儿。  
他拧着手腕挣扎了一下，无奈他龙哥按得他严严实实，虽然不至于弄疼他，但就是挣不开。  
没办法，白宇只能大着因为醉酒而发直的舌头含糊不清的哼哼，“你轻点儿…”  
殊不知自己这一声在朱一龙听来是多么诱人。  
朱一龙在心里骂了一声“妖精”，转手托着白宇的纤长后颈，低喘着封住了他的唇。  
白宇愣了愣，转而搂住了他龙哥的腰，微仰着头回应起来，两个人紧贴着身子近乎狂热的厮磨着唇瓣，唇间尽是急促炙热的喘息。  
四周响起了众人惊讶的吸气声。  
我的天，这怎么演着演着动起真格的来了？  
朱一龙到底喝得比白宇少，理智还是有一丝清明的，听见一旁的声音，猛地反应过来这还有别人，连忙推开白宇站了起来。  
“嗯？”白宇正深陷在情欲里，被他龙哥这一推直接懵了，他晃晃晕乎乎的脑袋，靠在椅背上眯着眼睛看着朱一龙，“哥哥…？”  
朱一龙半垂着头，尴尬窘迫的满脸绯红，都不敢去看其他人是个什么表情，只是伸手去拽白宇起来。  
“我天，你说你怎么这么容易不好意思啊？”  
白宇嘟囔着被他拽起来，晃晃悠悠的靠在朱一龙身上，这才看见包间里的其他人。  
他整个人一愣，僵直了身子和江明洋李砚他们对视了十多秒，这才迟钝的反应过来他们俩不是在酒店房间里，这包间里还有三十来号人看着呢！  
卧槽啊！  
白宇如遭雷击，一巴掌糊在自己脸上，尴尬的恨不得就这么死了得了。  
他转过身把脸往他龙哥肩膀上埋，跟个鸵鸟似的低声嘟囔，“天爷啊…没脸见人了…”


End file.
